Vampires sisters
by KittyCatInBlue
Summary: Amu is the Half-Vampire-Half-Sister of Moka,When the newspepor club pay a visit at Seiyo what will hapen?
1. Chapter 1

New crossovers Rosario + Vampire ft. Shugo Chara I own nothing but the story line!

WARNING: this isn't the first chapter this is just to give you an idea of the story so here I go~!

Moka's POV

"Good morning everyone Today we're going on a trip to the human world"

"were exactly in the human's world ?"Tsukune asked and I can bet you that everyone heard the happens In his voice

"A town called Seiyo, Japen"…Wait What

I could already feel the huge smile on my face

"I'M SITTING NEXT TO TSUKUNE!"Kurumu yelled

"NO!I AM" Yukari yelled

"I'm goona sit next to Tsukune "Mizore said in her stalker voice

"H-how about Moka would sit next to me?" he asked clearly nerves

"No thanks" I just said as he felled on the floor

Tsukune's POV

"H-how about Moka would next to me?" l asked 'I really want Moka to sit next to me'

"No thanks" was her answer and I felled on the floor with shock 'W-what?'

Moka's POV

'Little sis here I come…'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Alright done with the first chapter please R&R _


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty Cat: Hi everyone ~! SO…I want to start up with a thanks to my cousin all thought she asked me not to say her name So thanks You

WARNING:I do not Own Shugo Chara \ Rosario Vampire Please Enjoy~~~!

~*~From The Last Chapter~*~

Moka's POV

'_Little Sis here I come…'_

~*~ Chapter #1~*~

Amu's POV 

'_Oh good God… I'll NEVER get this place clean up in time!' _That's all I could think about after…

~*~ Flash back to day befor~*~

"_Amu honey, you have A phone~!" My mom Midori yelled from the kitchen "O.K I'm coming!" I yelled back "Hello?" I said "Amu? Is that you?" I hared a familiar voice "Yes…How is it?" I asked unshared "It's me Moka…" "MOKA!" I yelled and I swear I almost fall down "Yes but why do you have to yell?" "Sorry…It's just that I haven't hared from you in a long long, long time" I said playing with the phone "Yeah, sorry… but anyways I wanted to tall you that my home class and Kokoa's home class are coming to a visit at your town and we're having a free day so just want to tell you and I got to go see you tomorrow" and with that said the call died leaving a shocked me and then the phone ringed again "Hello?" I asked even more quietly then before "Yo" Was the only thing I heard "Huh?" I was like 'what the hell?' "So your voice haven't changed, strawberry" Oh good god please no "I-Ikuto?" No No No this can't be happening! "Yes , Strawberry?" NO!" W-Why are y-you calling?" I asked and then I hared a chuckle "Isn't it obvious?" I wanted to kill him "Not if I'm asking,No" and what's coming ftom this sentence is of curse another chuckle then a sigh "i'm coming back tomorrow and stying so I just call to tell you not to lock your belcony but that's not a problam noe is it ?bye" "wait-"the call ended_

~*~End Flash back~*~_  
_

Another pile of clothes fall on my head _'Oh brother'..._

**So... sorry for not uploding soner I didn't knew someone readis my story and I'm also geting ready for moving to learn at another town so... yeah **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

To SakuraXMulti This chapter is for you and of course its amuto: 3

~*~Last chapter~*~

Another pile of clothes fall on my head _'Oh brother'..._

~*~Chapter #2~*~

Amu's POV

I'm at the aitport with the rest of the gardince wating for Ikuto when suddnly I heard someone calling my name "AMU~!"well more like shouting my name I turned around to see Moka and Kokoa running to me "Oh my gosh I've missed you guys "since the gardince were wating were all the people that landed come out from and I was at the jift shop looking for presents I didn't have to worry _or_ so I thought "Amu-chi~!" I heard Yaya yelling "Amu-chan who are these two ?" tadesa asked " well…" I was in an awkward spot "we are her half sisers and who are you" Kokoa asked pretty anoyed "WE are her best friends" Rima said anoyed "And I'm her boyftirnd"Ikuto said "No he isn't !"I said totaly emberced "huh?"was Kokoa's reaction to that "W-waht do you want?" I asked Ikuto how was staring at me "I want you" he said in a deeper vioice then usual and then he huged me I just knew my face was super rad right now as everyone keepet on there argumint I sighed _'When will they stop fighting…_

~*~ End chapter~*~

so I just wake up sorry it's sort but I'm tired I've sleepet only 4 horse in the last 24 hourse  
Please R&R


End file.
